


House Call Sequel/Epilogue

by fortaelleren



Series: House Call [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Jake can be an asshole, Jake is a little bit of a slut, M/M, Meg is a good friend, Michael is still a sweetheart, Relationship Problems, Solving problems, Sorry guys, no real smut this time, so is david
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortaelleren/pseuds/fortaelleren
Summary: Jake has always been a little too selfish for relationships and therefore he is not noticing Michael‘s silent sufferingSequel to 'House Call' I recommend to read this first.





	House Call Sequel/Epilogue

It’s been five weeks since Jake and Michael had decided that their relationship should be ongoing after the night that Michael had paid for. And it had worked. It was good, really good. To come home to Michael after particularly long nights at the strip club, to feel his strong arms wrapped around Jake’s torso, trying to spend warmth, to show him that no matter how worse his costumers were, Michael was always there. The tall blond man carried so much love inside his locked heart, he cared so deeply for the ones he truly loved. Jake felt special, appreciated, not for his body but for his self. He enjoyed everything Michael gave, soaked it up like dry sponge. But Jake was selfish, he had always been. And maybe. No. Definitely, this was reason why Jake never noticed the boiling thunder inside Michael, the storm of feelings that kept sweeping through his flesh, his mind, his heart whenever Jake left for work. When Michael knew that Jake was going to sell his body again for some man’s satisfaction. And Michael was aware that he had done the same but not just because he wanted to lose his otherwise everlasting virginity but also because he had fallen in love with Jake at first sight. Also, they were together now, right? So, Jake had no reason to go back to the strip club, or? The only explanation could be, that Michael was not able to satisfy Jake. And with every day passing by, the fear of being not worthy enough for him grew inside Michael’s deep closed core.

The night was cool, chilly, yet not cold enough to be freezing, when Jake left the strip club after his work shift. The day had been hard, exhausting for him. With three costumers, each of them being not very obediently to the house rules, always trying to touch him here and there, invading his personal space. Even as a callboy, Jake had his dignity and he didn’t want everyone intimately. Especially not now, not ever again since he had Michael.

Jake deeply inhaled, waited a second, then exhaled, his breath forming small clouds. He smiled tiredly as they faded away.

“Hey, pal.”, David said, when he stepped through the exit next to him. “Need a ride home?”

“Rather to Haddonfield.”, Jake replied.

“Oh, I see. Dwight’s sleeping anyway. Hop in.” They walked to David’s black Chevrolet Captiva; Jake loved that car. He himself had never owned one, he didn’t even have a driving license. He had never needed one.

“Do you think Michael is still awake, it’s almost twelve. Do you have a key?”, David asked while he drove onto the street that lead directly to Haddonfield.

“He always waits for me.”

“Not shit, really?”

“I guess he wants to make sure that I am safe.”, Jake shrugged, smiling at David’s exclamation.

“That’s sweet.”

“I am sure Dwight can be sweet too.” Jake didn’t like to talk about his relationship with Michael. It was something special to him because Michael was special, not because he didn’t talk but because his whole behavior, the way he moved, so very controlled and considered, the way he tilted his head when he tried to understand something. Jake felt that if he ever talked too much about this peculiarity, it would fade away, would be stolen from him and given to the whole world. It was selfish to think like that. Again.

“Of course, ya know him.” David grinned, obviously thinking about his boyfriend. They were a cute couple. David, being the tall, muscular, protective top and Dwight the shy, thin and cautious bottom. A pair made for each other. “The men today weren’t very kind to you. Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah, thanks to you.”

“My job.”, David said proudly. He had escorted the men after Jake had called him to remove them. Because even Jake had his limit, today it had been reached.

“Guess Ace hired the right one.”

“Oh, I am sure of that.”

“Well, here we are.” David stopped at the street side to let Jake exit safely at the sidewalk. “Good night, see ya.”

“Good night, rest well.”, Jake waved as David drove away into the night.

Jake took a deep breath of the cool September air before he knocked at the door and waited for Michael to open it. Not two minutes later, the white wooden door swung open to reveal a tall man, much taller than Jake.

“Hey.”, Jake smiled warmly. “Sorry to always keep you up that late.” Michael shook his head and accepted Jake’s tired kiss. “I am so exhausted; my customers were really assholes today.” Jake walked past Michael who closed the door behind them and followed his lover into the bedroom. Therefore Jake, didn’t saw the twitch of emotions on Michael’s face.

With a long exhale, Jake fell into the sheets and patted the place next to him. “Come.”, he sighed. When he didn’t feel a change, he sat up and looked at his lover. “Michael?”, he asked confused. Michael shook his head again.

_Everything is fine_

“Okay.”, Jake smiled, not asking further. Selfish, he should have. Michael stripped down to his boxer-shorts and put on a black shirt before he lay down next to Jake. The mattress dipped a little and Jake crouched closer. He placed his head on Michael’s chest, hearing the steady heartbeat beyond his ear.

“Good night.”, he said softly, feeling Michael tighten his arms around his smaller lover.

_Sleep well_

——————

The next night came much quicker than Jake liked. Not that he hated to work but since the last costumers had been complete assholes, Jake wasn’t so eager to encounter those kinds of men again. However, he had no other option.

He walked through the steel door, feeling the cold metal against his hands. Inside, it was warm and cozy but smelled like cigarettes and sweat. Jake was used to it as most clients were but he never came to like the atmosphere.

“Hello, darling.”, Mrs. Twins greeted him. “Ready for a fresh round?” Of course, she knew about the incidents from yesterday, she knew about everything that happened in this club, even Jake’s forbidden sexual activities.

“Not as ready as I should be.”, Jake admitted.

“Don’t worry, darling. Some days can be hard, I am sure it wasn’t your first time with such men.”, she gave him a heartwarming smile.

“You’re right.”, Jake said defeated. There was no point in being concerned.

“Great, so far there is no house call for you. But a reservation for eight, here.”, Mrs. Twins told him the current schedule.

“So, some time to breath before work.”

“As if you don’t have enough of free time.” She smiled. Jake smiled back. He always enjoyed his little conversations with her, she was like a second mother sometimes, since his real parents didn’t give a shit anymore what he was doing after he dropped out of school.

——————

His client lasted almost two hours, making Jake more desperate to finish his work with every passing minute. Some men had a lot of stamina, he had to admit.

The man had been at least five years older than Jake, with black hair, brown eyes and a body that was nearly as muscular as Michael’s. Besides some strange scars on his face, he had been rather pretty, and Jake would definitely had gone further than a strip if his lover wouldn’t be waiting at home. To an extent, he felt guilty, just a little, for thinking like that when he knew that Michael would do anything for him, if he asked to. It wasn’t like their sex was bad, no, it was great just not regularly, and Jake was a slut for attention, sometimes.

Jake sighed strained. He knew he should not spare a thought on having sex with his costumers when he was in a relationship, it wasn’t fair for Michael.

He stepped through the door to embrace the fresh nightly air, while he had been busy with the client, it had rained. The streets were still wet, glistening where the light of the street lamps hit the floor. Jake smiled; the peaceful setting was always enjoyable. He looked around to see if a taxi was already waiting for him, not that Ace bothered to call him one but the company had already noticed that Jake was needing one ever so often, so they always parked one at the club. And indeed, the yellow car was silently waiting at the street.

“Hello.”, Jake said friendly.

“Good night. Where can I bring you?” Jake paused a moment before he took his phone out of his pocket.

“Jackson street.”, he said. The bright screen almost blinded him when he activated his phone to write Michael a message that he would be staying at his flat this night. Jake felt guilty enough to know that he could not look Michael in the eyes today after this costumer. Maybe some distance was effective.

**Staying home today. Sleep well**

Not five minutes later, he received an answer.

**Everything okay?**

**Yes, just another shitty costumer**

From a certain point of view, it wasn’t even a lie. The client was shitty for making Jake thinking cheating thoughts but he didn’t want to blame the man.

**Are you hurt?**

**No, just exhausted. You should go to bed; you always stay up so late for me.**

**Yes. I am sorry.**

**Not your fault. Sleep tight, see you**

**Good night**

Jake sighed when he put his phone back into his pocket. Michael assumed much too quickly that he was the fault of everything. The man needed more self-confidence.

At home, Jake stripped from his working attire down to only his boxer-shorts and walked into his bedroom.

This night he didn’t sleep well

——————

Several days later, Jake met Meg in the MacMillan Café. She had been out of town for two weeks to attend a charity event in Mumbai together with Evan who represented his family.

“How does it feel to be between the poor again?”, Jake asked when he sat down across from her at their standard table in the left corner of the Café.

“You’re everything but not poor.”, Meg replied smiling. “Mumbai is not my world, too many people who care too much about their appearance instead of their country.”

“You can find those people everywhere.”

“I know, smartass. I just wanted to say that I am glad to be back.”

“I am glad too.”

Meg watched him for a while, the smile on her face fading as she furrowed her brows.

“Jake...”, she started, clearly overthinking her words. “Are you and Michael happy?”, she asked.

“What? Of course!” Jake gave her confused look. Since when did she care about their relationship? “Why?”

“You know that Michael and Evan are best friends, right?”

“Yes.”

“And Evan is also befriended with Max Thompson.”, Meg added, waiting for Jake to take the hint. Jake on the other hand was struggling to understand where she was getting at. The name seemed familiar.

“And?”

“Well, he had been your costumer last week.” Jake’s eyes widened a little when he realized it.

“Did he say anything?”

“He told Evan about your night. Evan was really angry with Max for giving you the call because Max knows about your relationship.”

“Does Michael know?”

“No, he would kill Max.” Meg took a deep breath. “But that’s not the point. Max had told Evan that you had been quite eager to do your job.”

“What...what do you want to tell me?” Jake had a bad feeling in his guts which grew even more when Meg didn’t answer immediately. She gave him a somewhat sad yet strained look.

“You are hurting him.”, she pressed her lips together and nodded slightly. “You are hurting Michael.”

“How?”, Jake couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. Had he ever done something to hurt Michael? Nothing physical, that’s for sure.

“You still work as a callboy.”, Meg said it as if the answer was completely obvious and Jake the biggest idiot. He certainly was.

“I have to make money and I like my job.”, Jake defended himself. “What am I supposed to do?” He grew a little hysterical. He didn’t really know why, maybe because deep down he already knew the problem and had just overlooked it for his better sake.

“You like it?” Meg’s voice was filled with disbelief. “How can you possibly like to strip for others while you’re in a relationship? Do you even love him?”

“Of course!”, Jake nearly shouted out loud at this accusation.

“Then, how could you never have noticed how miserable Michael feels? He had written Evan every day while we were gone. Every shitty day, he had written him that he does not know what’s wrong with him, why you still desire other men, what he can do. He blames himself. He thinks it’s his fault that you cannot stay away from the strip club. But that’s not true, right? You’re just selfish. You like the attention other men are giving you, right? If you really love him, Jake, then show it.” Meg reached for Jake’s clenched fist on the table to ease it. She didn’t sound angry but rather disappointed in her friend about being so ignorant. Jake squeezed his eyes shut. It was true, every single word she had said.

“I am sorry.”, he whispered.

“Don’t tell me that.” She smiled warmly. “I am sure you love him, just ...show it.”

“Yes...yes, I will.”

“You’re not a bad person, Jake. I know that. And we both know that Michael isn’t one either.”

“Fuck. I am such an idiot.”

“Yeah you are but you can still do something about it.”

“Okay, okay, okay, I need to go.”

“Do the right thing.” They stood up, hugged each other and Meg gave him a painless hit into the shoulder. “See you, hot-shot.”

“See you.”

——————

Had he ever been so nervous in his life? Jake had no idea, as he stood on the front porch, debating over the right words to choose to tell Michael how he really felt, that he felt stupid and most importantly that nothing of this was Michael’s fault.

With a deep inhale of the still warm afternoon air, he knocked at the door. At this time, he was often gone for his work already.

Only when the wooden panel left his sight and revealed Michael’s tall figure, Jake exhaled again, the dizziness in his head getting thicker.

“We have to talk.”, Jake explained himself, when Michael tilted his head in confusion. They walked through the small hallway into the living room and sat down on the couch, facing each other so that Jake could see every single twitch of muscles in Michael’s face and posture.

“I’ve come to realize that our... relationship isn’t working the way it should be.”, Jake began. Michael kept his face straight, so far.

“You and I, we have something special. And its precious to me, I don’t want to lose nor do I want to lose you.”, Jake continued. Michael furrowed his brows the same way Meg had done earlier. “I know that you’re feeling worse, lately. You don’t understand why I still work at the House of Boys.” At the mention of the strip club, Michael pressed his lips slightly more together as if the name was somehow hurtful.

“Michael, I’ve been an idiot for not noticing that you’re not comfortable with me continuing to work as a callboy. It needed Meg to open my eyes which where blinded by my own selfishness. Let me tell you the truth.” Michael tilted his head again, his eyes being clear, interested but also concerned.

“I like working as a callboy, I like the attention I get from my costumers, I like how they desire me. I have never done another job in my life than to sell my body. I never had a relationship, I never loved someone before. All these facts are the reason why I never came to think how you must feel whenever I leave. But listen, I keep thinking about you even at work. And it’s true, some costumers are attractive and I feel desires but I would never cheat on you. To be clear, I feel like a bag of shit for treating you like this, for only caring for my feelings. I love you, Michael. And I don’t want to hurt anymore.”, Jake swallowed, his throat being fairly dry after the long monologue. Michael had listened, his face having gone back to the straight mask. He was thinking. Jake knew him that well, to read the expressionless lines of his lover’s face. For a long time, it felt like an eternity, the sat together in silence. Then Michael focused his eyes on Jake, clear and glittering in the soft light of the room. He lifted his hand between them and mad fist with his pinky finger sticking up, then his index finger and thumb like the looser symbol from those old high-school movies, and then he made the fist again with his only his pinky finger and thumb sticking out. _I,L,Y_ , Jake recognized the letters. Michael waited a second to let Jake understand before he showed him the metal sign, just that his thumb was also sticking up.

_I love you_

Jake read the sign language. Both of them had tried to learn some basic words for easier communication. Even through Michael was able to speak, Jake respected that he for some reason didn’t want to. So, they agreed on learning sign language.

Jake smiled sad, brushing his right index and middle finger over the left index and middle finger.

_Sorry_

Then he repeated Michael’s signs. The taller man nodded, acknowledging Jake’s apology.

“I will search for a new job and stop working as a callboy, I promise.”, he added. Michael nodded again, a hint of a smile on his lips. Jake assumed that his lover must be feeling very relieved now and it make him happy to know that Michael wouldn’t leave.

Later that day, in the evening after dinner, Michael decided that Jake should pay a little more than just an apology. Jake was taken by surprise when his lover had lifted him up to bring him to the bedroom, yet he had known exactly what was happening as soon as he had fallen into the matters, Michael hovering above him.

Jake begun to open Michael’s coverall; he was still wearing from his work as a mechanic. The dirty blue fabric was rough against Jake’s tender skin, when he pulled it from Michael’s strong body. Beneath the coverall was a black shirt but before Jake could remove this too, Michael stopped him. The taller man gripped his right wrist and pinned it above Jake’s head before he leaned down to kiss him, hot and wanting.

This time, everything moved a little faster and Michael was much more active. He stripped Jake from his bothering layers of fabrics to admire the fragile boy beyond him. It was a sight made in heaven. Jake could feel his lover’s covered hardness against his sensitive ass, while they continued to kiss each other, bite and mark their pale skins.

“Stop teasing.”, Jake whined, when Michael still didn’t feel the need to get undressed himself. The blond man stopped for a second, looking down on Jake and... smiled. Jake felt like crying from happiness. Never before had he seen Michael smile, never before had he seen the small wrinkles around his eyes when he lifted the corners of his mouth.

“I love you, Michael.”, Jake whispered shaking. Michael was still smiling when he leaned down again to kiss his smaller lover, tenderly and soft this time.

_I love you too_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, if yes, please let me know


End file.
